The Royal Slave
by MasterJabba
Summary: Leia has to deal with the consequences of being Jabba's permenant slave after the execution of her friends. The Hutt shows her off to his guests,men and other Hutts as well, dealing with his constant yanks, pulls on her chain and sexual pleasures of Jabbba, and humiliation he does to the princess, as he treats her like a royal slave.
1. The Sentencing

**The Sentencing**

Leia, still struggling from Jabba, tossed caution to the wind and blurted out, "I'm here!"

Bah! Jabba shouted, finally removing his groping hand- but keeping a firm grip on her chain as he snarled something to Threepio, who turned slowly to the captives.

"Oh dear. The great Jabba the Hutt has declared that you are terminated... immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits," Hand said . Leia had a smile briefly at this.

Salacious Crum burst out laughing.

"You therefore to be taken to the Dune Sea," Threepio continued, "and cast into the Pit of Carkoon. The nesting place of the almighty Sarlaac.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Han's response. Leia wished he would stay silent at times like this.

There was a slurping sound behind Leia, and Jabba tugged her chain, a silent reminder of her place.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering." Threepio lectured, "as you are slowly digisted over a... thousand... years."

Great, Leia thought.

"On a second thought let's pass on that huh? Han asked.

Luke coolly said, "You should have bargained, Jabba."

Much like when he first caught her and Han, Jabba bellowed, "Take them away."

The crowd pushed at the three captives, and everyone moved in a wave, heading towards the exits. Leia strained to see where they were being taken. The last thing she heard Luke say as he was pushed out was, "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Jabba started laughing, and yanked hard on Leia's chain. She fell back against Jabba, watching helplessly as her friends were brought a new threat. Jabba's hand found her shoulder again, and Crumb crackled by Jabba's twitching tail. Leia kept watching the crowd leave. Leia closed her eyes, thinking to herself, if he was listening: I hope your right.


	2. Board the Sail Barge

**Board the Sail Barge**

Just as Jabba's hand made contact with Leia's heaving upper chest, Bib Fortuna came up to the dais, anxious to confirm preparations for the barge execution. Jabba withdrew his hand, although somewhat reluctantly and turned to give instructions to he majordomo. Leia, much relieved at not being subjected to more of Jabba's groping, started to sit up, but the sight of Jabba's pet sitting just to the other side of the Hutt's tail made her reconsider and lay back down against Jabba's belly, giving the loathsome lizard monkey the irrated glare she usually reserved for Han, whom she desperately wished to be standing next to her rather than chained to the throne of this gluttonous blob. Han looked all right while the death sentence passed, but it was obvious he had not regained his sight, which for a moment was glad of in light of her current state, which was not one she would want to be of the last man she loved would ever see. She turned her head to look up at Threepio, who was now addressing the audience in the throne room.

"Oh, ah, His Excellency The Great Jabba the Hutt invited all you to join him on his Sail Barge to witness the carrying out of the sentenced passed on the prisoners.

Leia looked up at Threepio with a profound feeling of pity, despite his programming to obey each and every command, it could not have been for Threepio to translate such a message regarding people he had recently served so loyally over the past three years. She hoped that he and Artoo, wherever he was, would not be forgotten during the rescue. If there was a rescue. If there was a rescue, she thought, rather apprehensively. Jabba looked to be committing more than half the guards in the palace to his gruesome event, or at least that's how it looked from how many surrounding Luke, Han, and Chewie. Luke's plan had almost certainly failed, yet she noticed that he was smiling as he said those last words to Jabba before being taking out. Had he gone completely mad, facing Jabba down like that? What could he possibly have hoped to accomplish? The courtiers spilled out of the throne room in an orderly fashion, although somewhat hurried, as the best spots on the barge to watch the execution would surely be snapped up quickly. Before she realized it, she and Jabba were alone.

An icy shiver of fear crept up her spine as she felt a sharp tug on her chain, her signal to rise. as she had become accustomed to obey over the past month in captivity, and she did so now and turned to face the Hutt, standing on the edge of the dais. Jabba looked her up and down, narrowing his eyes and grinning widely, giving Leia a view of his sickly green gums behind those ugly thin lips. She turned her head away, as she had not yet gotten used to this sight and did not believe she ever would if she were to remain his slave, which now seemed like very real possibility to her. Jabba pulled the chain taut, causing her body to lurch forward and press against his, and then wrapped his free arm around her waist, hugging her belly, hips, and legs against his massive sluggish hide, As if out of sheer protective instance, her back arched as she glared at him in a staunch defiance. He seemed to like this demeanor on her, and all he could do then was chuckle, shaking her body to its core with laughter.

Maybe he's just tired from the party last night, she thought hopefully. Or maybe he's just saving the worst for later.

"Master Jabba!" cam a voice, and Leia turned.

It was the redheaded dancer

What did she want?

As if reading Leia's mind, the blue clad woman said, " I wish to come with you on the Sail Barge." She walked up to the throne gazing up at Jabba with a weird twinkle in her eyes. If Leia didn't know any better, she'd think the dancer was insisting she come. To Jabba, though? Hardly likely.

Jabba said nothing, and Leia turned back to him. His eyes had narrowed, his huge nostrils flared, but he remained silent, still clutching Leia to himself.

" I would make great company, "the woman added.

Jabba was nonplussed. After a moment, he spoke. "I already have this slave." Leia bristled at this, and for a moment almost wished Jabba would leave her behind in favor of the strangely enthusiastic woman. But no, that would do no good, if Luke somehow escaped with the others, they'd have to first come back go the palace and pick her up; no, she had to keep close to her friends as possible. Jabba squeezed her lower waist, pressing her pelvis closer to his belly. I'd rather not keep this enemy closer, Leia thought, though she knew she had no choice in the case.

"But Jabba, " the woman said, and suddenly climbed atop the throne with such grace it was almost like she floated. She rose and stepped right beside Leia, all but touching the Hutt. " You know I can, ah..." her eyes twinkled as she smiled, making Leia suppress a flinch, "...give you a good time." She glanced briefly at Leia. "Where as you're still working on this one." Leia wasn't sure what to make of this.

"You can come, but this one is my slave and my princess." Jabba followed by some kind of proposition, but Leia couldn't place the words.

"But she knows her friends are dying," the woman said. "She doesn't have to actually watch."

"Bah!" Jabba barked and licked his lips (a droplet or two pelting Leia's neck). That seemed to silence the dancer, and he said nothing else for a moment.

Leia wasn't sure what was more frightening: all this talk of her friends getting killed...or his dancers macho attitude towards her Master. Her Master, Leia thought.

"You know," the woman said, in a voice that dripped calm, cool suggestion like honey, as she moved closer, her robe brushing Leia's flesh as she pressed her own lower abdomen against Jabba's belly, "I can be very cooperative..."

Leia frowned, what the hell was she talking about?

Suddenly, the woman leaned into Leia and slipped an arm around her waist, just above Jabba's. Leia had no time to react; the woman leaned in and kissed her, fully on the lips. Leia blurted and snatched her head back, there lips separating with a soft wet sound. The woman chuckled faintly, eying Leia, and glanced at Jabba. He licked his lips again.

The Hutt spoke commandingly, and the woman slowly pulled away, frowning. Jabba continued, ending with a slow soft purr, his eyes narrow. Leia felt his arm tighten around her wait for a moment, and Leia felt his tail brush her ankle just as the woman's hand slid up and down her bare lower back. Leia shuddered, quivering in his flabby folds, as he suddenly realized the proposition and agreement.

It was then that Leia caught just a quick glimpse of the woman's face. Some kind resentment, for Jabba, for her, for everything. it seemed, but then it passed and she laughed. "Sure thing, she said. She jumped off the throne, stepped away, and turned to Leia. " I will be on the sail barge making sure your friends don't do anything."

She watched the woman fearfully as she strutted in with the rest of the crowd. Leia's mind raced. If Luke Fails, she thought, he, Han, Chewie and who knows who else will be dead. And I'll be stuck here.

There was a shudder as the throne's repulorlift coils reactived, and the room seemed to move around the. Disorienting Leia for a moment. As Jabba drove the throne out of the room, he began to grope her body. Leia turned her head away and closed her eyes, as her bikini was discarded and air and the slime met flesh in lecherous reunion as the Hutt took her. She could only pray that the table could still yet be turned.

As if she had not been molested and humiliated enough, Jabba continued to grope Leia. She squeezed her eyes shut against the scene. Jabba had no idea how much this angered her, especially considering that he did so openly in front of his couriers, who laughed, cheered and jeered at them as they boarded the Sail Barge. After he was done, the throne was rolled into position on the lower deck, he let her dress and sit on the base of his tail. The barge lifted off the ground and turned out from the hangars, into the dunes.


	3. Journey to the Pit of Carkoon

**Journey to the Pit of Carkoon**

Leia sitting by Jabbba's side, sitting on the base of his mighty tail, her rear silk skirt flowing down the back of Jabba's tail, Jabba felt Leia's tight, round buttocks against his tail,as her front silk skirt went down in between her legs exposing them. Beside her sat two Jawas next to the scantly clad princess as well, one of whom was fanning her mockingly before the Hutt and his men.

Jabba kept Leia on an extremely short tether while he was slowly going down Leia's naked back with his finger against her spine, who gazed at his luscious prize. Jabba got to her birthmark on her lower right back his finger went in circles around it as he found every part of Leia attractive. The guards, men, and guests spoke of his impressive domination of the princess. Leia looked at them with a look of giving up. Leia felt the cold metal chain against her naked back as Jabba played with it reminding her where her place was. The princess gulped as she sat on Jabba's tail, which was surprisingly firm. Since she knew it was packed with several layers of powerful muscle necessary to propel the Hutt on and off his throne and able to move, but due to his laziness stayed on his throne. Leia could feel the Hutt's life force firing through his nerves and twitching muscles, running from the base of his tail where she was sitting.

Salacious hopped on Jabba's tail next Leia. Leia found Salacious revolting ever since Jabba captured her a month ago. She hated that he was always next to her groping her and mocking her and not letting her sleep at night. Right when he got beside Leia he started running his finger from her ample round, tight buttocks, to her waist slowly moving up to her tight stomach up to her navel going around it a few times, then working his way up to her bra. Leia hated it, she felt like a piece of meat. Salacious stopped and started talking to Jabba to which Leia could not understand but they both looked at her lustfully, but she knew it was about her.

As the party continued, Jabba took a sadistic pleasure using Leia as the star attraction during the trip. The Hutt took great pride in showing her off. Leia sitting on Jabba's tail looking down at her legs, as no matter what she did trying to cover them with the silk would move. The experience reminded her of a time when she had been forced to sit in front of guests as they admired her beauty at a gathering in Alderaan. As Bib played with her ponytail, the memory only became vivid. She remembered there had been one servant that spent so much time doing hair, the servant stroked her hair with a brush, only to find another tangle. The bikini she wore was nothing she's ever have worn in her life.

If it wasn't bad enough she did not like the way she appeared. Instead of the innocent appearance of a princess, Leia looked like a whore. Instead of the wealthy princess tended to by her own servants, she was reduced to the lowest social rank of them all... a slave. Far from the concealing dresses she wore, her gold bikini left little to no imagination. And it left Leia exposed. After all those years of service to the Rebel Alliance, she faced a possibility that she might spend the rest of her life as Jabba's slave. Bib finished touching Leia and flung the ponytail over Leia's shoulder.

Hutts were well known for the way they dressed their slaves to enhance their appearance, but the outfit Leia wore... its only purpose was to expose every inch of her beauty. The gold brassiere it didn't comfort her as it covered the top half of her breasts as the bottom of her breasts are exposed as it accentuated them showing cleavage pushing them together like a push up bra, as the bra cups only covered half her breasts. The brassiere left her back, shoulders, belly, and even her upper curves of her hips completely exposed, while also exposing her birthmark on her lower right back, as a pair of thin black strings ran across her back in an X shape, from her shoulders to under the opposite arm, holding her top in place, and was a little loose, but likely that was the idea.

Jabba had her hair done in a rather big bun pulling her hair back from her face as it was held in place by two gold hair clips that resembled a crown showcasing Leia's status as a princess, and from the bun her hair was done into a long braid secured by a gold hair fastener that dangled suggestively across her shoulder going down to her navel, which symbolized she was a tease, to be shown off.

Leia was also given gold earrings to wear. They had a curious triangular shaped that met at the bottom. Leia had make-up put on her, which included dark red lipstick which symbolized she was a woman with overtly feminine power, on her lips, mascara and eyeliner, plus a bluish eye shadow and plenty of blush on her cheeks, all emphasizing her feminine beauty and sensuality.

The most embarassing aspect of all, however, were the skirts, or...was it even enough to constitute such a word? The lower piece consisted of two wide gold crescent moon Chastity plates covering her front hung suspended just above her pelvis and top half of her buttocks, which were joined together by hip fasteners, loops of gold which formed and open oval, providing a tantalizing view of Leia's flanks which were a bit loose. Leia found it absurd that Jabba had such an expensive outfit made especially for her. Leia did not like the design on the front plate, which portrayed a uterus and ovaries. It was as if the very thing meant to conceal her nudity symbolically exposed her for all to see.

Leia also disliked the upper arm band as it resembled a snake which was a symbol of rebirth and favorite slave to Jabba, the second was an armlet with a hole in the middle which carried significance in the Huttese culture and also.

Leia wore some peanut-colored skin boots, which were made from the hide of a Jerba and outlined with gold. She hated how well they went with the rest of her outfit, but they did keep her feet warm.

When she became Jabba's slave she wore a gold collar to match her gold bikini. The collar had a loop extension where the chain was attached. The collar itself was made specifically for Leia and fit tightly around her neck, Thus even when Jabba wasn't pulling on her chain, Leia could still feel the collar around her neck. The collar's constant presence instilled a slave consciousness in Leia.

The outfit was uncomfortable. The purple Lashaa silk flowed to just about her ankles. Resembling a split-skirt, they didn't conceal much beyond her inner legs, but exposing her legs at the same time and the sides of her butt cheeks, Leia wore nothing underneath, leaving her exposed underneath, with only the silks being her coverage covering only the ultimate regions of her womanhood - barely - and tracing a hint of privacy down the centers of her legs on either side.

An announcement was made over the sail barge's intercom; they were halfway to the Pit of Carkoon. Everyone cheered as Leia was giving up in her mind about being rescued, sitting there half naked, chained to the vile Hutt sitting on his tail. Jabba licked his lips and yanked hard on Leia's chain in excitement. The princess watching in helpless terror, with her lower body on Jabba's tail, he curled it up more so she was more comfortable lying back, she lay on his body, next to his right arm as her body was twisted a bit to the left exposing some of her naked back. Her rear silk now on Jabba's curled up tail, flowed horizontally across his tail exposing her butt cheeks. The front silk remained dangling in front of Jabba's tail exposing her legs as she had her right leg dangling off the base of his tail and the other on his tail but with her knee slightly off it, lying back in the z leg position.

Leia watched the crowd cheering as Jabba's hand found its humiliating destination her shoulder and rubbing the part of her back that was not against his back and then back to Leia's shoulder. She closed her eyes in abhorrence for a moment, with a worried face; her cheek was on Jabba's flesh while feeling the cold chain. Leia giving up, Jabba moved his curled up tail further in, forcing Leia to move her upper body next to Jabba's sluggish armpit, but still lying in the z leg position. Her naked back now fully against Jabba's body. Jabba admired her scantily clad body.

The part of having so many people staring at her which really agitated Leia was the face that so few of them were human. The Gamorians were absolutely repulsive to her, which made it uncomfortable to watch as they stared in her general direction. All of Jabba's men and guests found her alluring.

Salacious spent the next several minutes focused on Leia, the little creature was determined to harass the scantly clad Leia. Salacious pointed at something on top of the ceiling above her and Jabba, but she refused to look back. She felt something wet and slimy brush across her left shoulder... she thought it was Jabba, but Jabba had he hand on her right shoulder. Reacting to the disgust of having saliva slobbered on her body, Salacious took the opportunity to sneak up on a distracted Leia. Staring at the thin black string holding the top in place, Salacious couldn't resist the chance to take it off.

Sensing the creature trying to take it off, Leia knocked him away. Having failed to remove her top, and with his eyes fixed on her, Salacious realized she couldn't do anything about it, Salacious started his advance, moving his hand closer to Leia's exposed butt cheeks, Leia lying still lying on Jabba put her hand into a fist. Leia's collar abruptly pulled back around her neck choking the poor princess. Leia gasped for air as she hated being put on such a short leash. Choking and gasping for air, Leia grabbed her collar with her two hands trying to pull it away from her neck. Despite her effort Leia continued fighting against the collar, just wishing she could break herself free.

Once Crumb realized he was safely in Leia's reach, he groped her naked leg and butt cheeks. Jabba's newest most prized slave grasping the collar around her neck, She stared at Jabba as he pulled on the chain more. Crumb unfortunately had a sick sense of humor, enjoying her humiliation, as she knew Leia wanted to kill him, but also that she was on a leash. Crumb simply laughed at her misfortune.

Leia gave Crumb such a virulent look, which only got more intense as he began laughing, while he moved his hand underneath her front skirt. Seeing such a creature that took joyous pleasure at her expense.. Leia wanted nothing more than to hurt the little monkey lizard as he groped her.

Suddenly Leia felt that tongue again on her navel. Between Crumb and that tongue, Leia moved her upper body further up Jabba's now her upper body lying in front of him as her lower body was slightly turned the opposite way, exposing part of her back once again. It was then she realized it wasn't Jabba. The long tongue was hanging from something right above her. She looked up and found a creature hanging from the ceiling, unaware that it was a sapient creature called Ghoel.

Jabba stopped pulling on her chain and moved his hand inside Leia's bra touching her firm breasts, Leia had been lying against Jabba as she did not have leverage to pull away from him, because he constantly pulled her chain. Actually enjoying her humiliation, Jabba chuckled as the scantly clad slave princess lied on his back, slowly starting to give up. Looking down onto Leia "Ghoel has a wicked tongue, my beautiful princess. He only licks people he likes... Which means he must like you."

Leia thinking to herself, lustfully liking me, oh how she hated her outfit. Leia found it difficult to maintain her composure in the presence of a giant slug that handled her like a piece of meat. She wasn't willing to have a close friend die because she was too embarrassed to wear a gold bikini and be Jabba's slave girl for a month.

Unfortunately, it made her predicament that much worse. And the more Jabba touched her, the more resentment she had towards Han. Jabba's stubby hand began to descend to her stomach, feeling those stubby fingers rubbing her tight stomach, going around her navel, Jabba was saying something but Leia could not understand him. The guests looked Leia's molestations. Leia had shown false obedience on several occasions since her introduction to her new life.

She heard stories of the Hutts enslaving woman at sixteen years old, forcing them to be his entertainment and his personal slave girl, with no sympathy towards them only treating them like property and saleing them off and buying new ones.

Jabba spoke very passionately to her in Hutteese. " Now, my princess, all well be well as soon as your powerful friends are executed." Laughing at her demise. Leia wanted nothing more than to get away from Jabba. She just remained silent as she lay there with part of her body on Jabba's curled up tail and her upper body against Jabba's flesh by his armpit, with her lower body partially twisted exposing her rear for everyone to see.

Knowing he had Leia's interest, Jabba patted the side of her face in an affectionate way. As his palm touched her left cheek, Leia hating every moment of this. Jabba noticed the way Leia's face scrunched up and thought it would be amusing to continue patting her cheek to great excess.

The gesture wasn't the least bit hurtful, but it drove Leia to the most extreme levels of annoyance as he did it to great excess. Moments enduring the Hutt's palm against her cheek. Leia's face began turning red, and Jabba chuckled from the amusement.

Having lied against Jabba for while on his throne. Leia closed her eyes desperately sought to regain her composure. With no idea what Jabba had in store for her, all that she could do was recuperate from the incidents of psychological trauma. This was no doubt the most unpleasant experience she had ever gone through and what have to endure, and Leia knew she needed to accept what was probably inevitable. Being Jabba's property meant that she could be violated in any way at any moment, from what she had experienced this past month.

It wasn't fear so much as dread that went through her mind. Leia knew she would have to live through this hellish place, yet couldn't know for certain what condition she'd be in after it was over. The problem pleasing Jabba did nothing to help Luke's rescue effort. She cringed inside, deeply regretting freeing Han and getting caught. Maybe Jabba might have captured her in any event, but at least it wouldn't have been due to any fault of her own. Ever since the capture she couldn't stop cursing herself for falling into such an obvious trap.

Jabba loosened his grip on her leash, he gestured to her to sit in front of him on the throne. The princess shuffled in her place on the throne, on the pillows provided her by Jabba, sitting in a submissive position, she felt his tail brushing against her naked leg, she didn't bother adjusting the skirts, letting the rear skirt flow across Jabba's tail, while the front skirt draped over the throne with her leg on top of it. While the party on the sail barge continued, Jabba had had at least ten business dealing, On two occasions he ordered the guards to take away some visitors for the execution. Leia sat miserably as they would hysterically plead for mercy in front her.

Jabba was lastly approached by Mara Jade the dancer that appeared to her and Jabba at the palace; who put on her best innocent dancing girl face for him. "Your Exaltedness?" she timidly spoke. Jabba's head turned to face her. I'm Mara, your Exaltedness. One of your dancers. Mara discussed Leia's fate with the mighty Hutt.

"You worry too much, Mara," Jabba mused. "I doubt the Empire would mind if I had the princess."

Leia sitting on the space she had available on the throne glanced at Mara, as she knew she would be safer with Jabba than the Empire. Jabba kept her on a tight tether.

"You don't realize how much they want her," Mara explained." Almost as much as Skywalker. You shouldn't risk angering the Empire over a mere woman."

"She's no mere woman, Mara." Pulling on Leia's chain to the crushing point, as Leia is pulled back slowly, her stomach tightening. She's a princess from Alderaan. Leia craned her neck to avoid falling back, but the pressure on her throat was too much, and she shut her eyes in pain. And it's not like there's a lot of them left out there now," Jabba chuckled. Loosening his grip on the chain as Leia fell back into place.

Leia stared down at Mara's feet as Jabba Spoke. She couldn't even look at her in the face, so ashamed at what she had become this past month. What had Luke thought of her, knowing what she had willingly done with Jabba? More importantly, what would Han think if he saw her like this?

Mara sighed. " You'd be better off handing her over to the Empire and collecting the bounty."

Bah! Jabba shouted, Leia felt the hairs on her neck rise at this as a fearful memory echoed deep in her brain. Leia started to turn to Threepio, but then Jabba tugged violently on her chain; she was caught off guard, and it was only her outstretched hands that managed to stop her from falling onto Jabba's bulk. Behind her, Jabba snarled that there would be no bargain, and in pain, Leia straightened, glaring hopelessly at Mara. Jabba rubbed Leia's shoulder as she slowly got back up.

Bib Fortuna stood next to Leia, looking at her, wide eyed, silently disagreeing.

C-3PO translating for Jabba. The great Jabba the Hutt says you are to leave him now," C-3PO spoke. " He says a landspeeder will be placed at your disposal, and that you are not to be seen here again."

Mara found it useless to try and influence Jabba. She noticed the scantily clad Leia in misery, as Leia gave her a quick glance back. Mara realizing Jabba is right in keeping Leia in that she deserves the rightful position as Jabba's slave girl and that he would humiliate her more than the Empire can do, just by keeping her in the bikini, chained to the neck, with the life of servitude. Mara humbly bowed and thanked the Hutt, leaving them.

Mara, "Thank you Master Hutt, I believe she is better off in your position anyway, than in the hands of the empire."

An announcement came on the intercom saying they are an hour away from the Sarlac Pit.

Jabba stroked Leia's back as she sat there submissively. Jabba jerked the chain; Leia closed her eyes, looking back at Jabba in annoyance. Leia wanting to see her friend one last time before they left her life, but still hoping Luke's plan will work. But Jabba kept her close not let her leave.

Jabba looking at Leia. Speaking in Hutteese. Bib Fortuna translating for Leia, lifting her chin up, "The great Jabba the Hutt says you can go see your friends one last time," Leia smiled. Jabba gestured her to go watch them. Bib moved aside. Leia slowly got up, standing beside Jabba, as he kept her on a very short tether. Speaking, " Your friends will die and your powerful friends with no longer be here beautiful Leia," Jabba laughed sadistically. Leia turned her head giving him a quick glance of anger and dispair.

Jabba placed his left hand on Leia's back, relishing it's touch as his drool ran down his mouth. His hand moved down from her back to the princess's soft, round, tight buttocks, which then he gave a small squeeze, As he did this Leia came to realize what would be in store for her if Luke's plan failed. Knowing full well what she had been put through this past month.

Jabba loosened Leia's leash giving her more leeway of what the chain allowed her. She moved forward of the throne slowly getting off as Jabba gave her more slack. As the princess walked away from him, he admired her scantily clad body; The swaying of her Lashaa skirt as it exposed the sinuous movements of her hips and rear, and her naked back, licking his walking in between everyone who had taunted her, looked at her lustfully as she walked to the window. Ree- Yees walked in front of Leia stopping her.

Wrapping his right arm over her shoulder holding her close to him as the other arm roamed her half naked body. "I shall enjoy seeing you more often once your friends are executed. Leia looking at him with a face of disgust, not understanding him. She knew all his men found her attractive and wanted their way with her but Jabba wouldn't allow it as she was his and only his. Ree-Yees lastly putting his hand in one of the bra cups caressing her firm breast. Leia closed her eyes fighting the sensation that ran through her, as she was nothing more than a slave having been humiliated since the day of her capture. Opening her eyes the alien creature let her go, Leia walking away, he managed to reach underneath her rear silk skirt squeezing her rear before she left his sight in the crowd.

Leia walked to the slatted window, that was off to the side and not directly across Jabba's view, but more or less Jabba could see her. Leia reached with her left hand at window frame of the opened window gripping it with her hand. Through the slatted window, she could see the small skiff carrying her friends out of what has to be their doom.

Behind her, she could hear the Hutt chuckling to himself. At one point, he tugged on her chain, which made her flinch and look back at him in annoyance. Simply grabbing up a blaster and frying the overgrown slug wasn't going to be good enough. Not enough punishment for what he'd done to her and her loved ones, let alone the pain and degradation he's caused for her. Not only should he be the one to die out there, she thought, but also learn a new definition of pain and suffering.

There was a small group of guests gathered around Leia admiring her lustfully, as she stood by the window. Ortugg one of Jabba's Gamorrean guards drooled as he looked up and down her body; The breeze from the opened windows slightly lifted her rear skirt, exposing her rear. Jabba jerked her chain, glancing back at him.

Ortugg couldn't hold it in anymore, grabbing Leia putting both hands over her shoulders holding her from behind, Jabba noticing pulling on her chain slowly, causing Leia to choke as the force of the chain was going against the force of Ortugg holding her. Ortugg moved his big right hand from her lower back starting from her birthmark, slowly going up, while smelling her, then moving on to her shoulder rubbing it, enjoying her smooth skin. Leia helplessly holding on to her collar with one hand as it dug deeper into her throat gagging her. Moving to her brassiere groping Leia's firm breasts slowly; she couldn't do anything to stop him as she had of her arms held by his and the other on the collar. Ortugg moved his hand to her tight stomach feeling it as he had the temptation to take off the two pieces of her bikini right there, but knew Jabba wouldn't allow it as she was his. With his index finger went around her navel, Leia struggling to breathe, choking and grasping the collar for air.

Leia thought to herself, she didn't deserve this humiliation, but she couldn't do anything about it as she might have to accept the face she will become Jabba's slave permanently after the execution if Luke's plan fails. Hating that Jabba had made her wear this bikini that was specifically made for her, exposing her for all to see, chained to the neck, made out to be a whore, the molestations from Jabba and his courtiers.

Leia closed her eyes, as he moved his hand down her her front plate rubbing her pussy. Trying to ignore the sensation, she moaned as he rubbed it slowly. Lastly moved his hand to her rear messaging her tight, round, smooth cheeks.

Jabba stopped pulling on Leia's chain, but enjoyed that the fact that his slave was further being humiliated and that his men enjoyed her. Shouting at Ortugg, "Let her be!," Letting go of her. Leia without looking back at Ortugg or Jabba looked back out the window, catching her breathe. The group around her still stood there enjoying the view she provided.

Moments later, the drunken Jabba pulled on the chain again, with all his force, propelling her body backward, causing her to gag on the collar. She managed to turn so she could see what was coming, not that she wanted to. She just managed to leap onto Jabba's dais. She stopped short of running right into Jabba, throwing her hands out to halt her progress, and poised to push herself away. There was a sudden cold sensation on the back of her left shoulder, which forced her closer. She had noticed Bib Fortuna standing close by the last time she looked back, so she assumed it was his hand that kept her in place. She arched her back to keep her face as far as possible away from Jabba's, but thanks to his majordomo's efforts, it did not help her. Jabba grinned lecherously at her, and began to speak,"Soon you will learn to appreciate me lovely Leia."She could not make out what he was saying, and Threepio was nowhere around to translate. He picked up a goblet of wine from the table beside him and held it up to her lips, his hand over her shoulder pushing her closer, Leia put her right hand on his big chubby hand, that contained the drink, Jabba tipping it so the liquid ran into her mouth, she swallowed it as quickly as she could. Jabba's hand moved to her waist, as she was forced to continue drinking. Jabba's guests looking at the scantly clad Leia. The taste, acidic and unpalatable as it was, stayed on her tongue for a second. The Hutt caressed her face and back with his hand once more.

Bib interrupting Jabba letting him know they were just a few minutes away. Jabba slacking her chain, Leia stood next right by Jabba's side; keeping the chain taught. Feeling her collar pulled back against her neck, feeling his hand stroking her naked back during the time remaining to the Pit of whole procession began to slow down, and soon Leia could see what surely be the Pit of Carkoon, and the long tentacles of the Sarlaac waving menacingly out of it.

The next few minutes passed without any torment from Jabba. Leia had a feeling he was saving the worst for later, Leia standing next to him on the throne, keeping a her on a short tether. Threepio was summoned to Jabba's side and picked up the microphone. Threepio had apparently been told beforehand what to say. Telling Threepio to speak.

There was a slurping sound behind Leia, and Jabba tugged her chain, a silent reminder of her place.


	4. The Execution

**The Execution**

"Victims of the almighty Sarlaac: His Excellency hopes that you will die honourably, but should any of you wish to beg for mercy, The Great Jabba The Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

R2 goes past Jabba's throne, Boba Fett follows. Curious as to what the droid is up to. Two Jawas head over by Leia. Jabba tugs Leia's chain slightly pulling her back a bit.

"Threepio!" Han shouted, brave and defiant to the end, much like he had been on the Cloud City carbon-freezing platform. "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Leia grinned at that.

"Jabba," Luke called, calmly, getting ushered to the edge of the skiff, "This is your last chance! Free us...or die!"

This brought a cacophony of laughter from the audience aboard the barge. Jabba, barely able to control his mirth, ordered the guards to bring Luke into position on the gangplank.

Leia took a deep breath, her whole body tensing. Was this the last she would see of him?

She watched him walk to the end, nod to his friends, including Lando at the helm, and then flip a salute to the barge. Jabba had the microphone now, and bellowed into it for the execution to begin. Luke, looks at R2 and Lando, giving him a nod. He nods back, Han, looks out turning his head sideways. Leia standing next to Jabba takes a deep breath, licks her lips in anticipation.

Luke made a gesture to Artoo just before stepping off the edge of the plank, signaling the droid to eject the lightsaber hidden in its dome and propel the weapon into the air from the deck of the barge. The Jedi suddenly spun around as he fell and grabbed the end of the plank, then somersaulted back onto the skiff to everyone's astonishment. Leia sighed in relief as others around her gasped in shock, watching Luke look up to the sky as he raised his hand to catch the falling lightsaber.

But the saber did not reach Luke's hand.

From Leia's viewpoint inside the barge she saw the lightsaber reverse its direction and fly back toward the top deck. A faint snap-hiss could be heard, followed by the whooshing sounds of Luke's weapon and the screams of guards being cut down on the deck above. That's when chaos broke loose.

"What's happening?! Stop them!" Jabba shouted in confusion, waving his flabby arms wildly as he screamed into the voice amplifier inside his lounge. A sense of panic was felt throughout the room as Leia, seeing Luke stare up from the skiff as a guard lunged for him.

. The Jedi regained focus and dodged the pike that nearly struck his side. Grabbing the end of the staff, he pulled it from the weequay's grasp and swung it around, knocking the guard over the railing into the sarlacc's waiting mouth. At the rear of the skiff Lando revealed his true identity, struggling with another guard over control of a blaster.

The second skiff full of guards, which had accompanied the party to the desert, swung around to face the first one as its men blasted wildly at the group on Luke's skiff.

"Hit the deck!" Skywalker shouted to Han and Chewie, both of whom dropped fast for cover with their wrists still locked in binders. Without his lightsaber it proved more difficult for Luke to deflect the blast bolts, even with his Force-enhanced reflexes. The guards were close to disarming him as pieces of his staff pike chipped off with each bolt that hit it.

Leia helplessly cried out to them as she watched her friends trapped in the crossfire, but then drew her attention to the closer skiff when a blue and red blur suddenly leaped down onto it from the barge's deck above. A rapid flash of green easily took care of the six guards that occupied the second skiff, and then the attacker paused to focus on the nearby Jedi. That's when Leia finally realized who brandished Luke's weapon.

"Arica!" the princess gasped, recognizing the redheaded dancing girl who worked in Jabba's palace. Her mistrust of this woman proved correct, having suspected there was more to Arica's agenda than simply watching the execution when she asked Jabba to let her join the party that morning. Those beautiful green eyes and pouty red lips must have been enough to persuade the hutt to bring her along for the ride. Or perhaps it had been the previous night's carnal activities where she had seduced her way into a threesome with Jabba and his newest slave girl. Either way, Leia had known there was more to this woman than being a simple dancing girl.

Before she could confront her primary target, Arica spun around to face a new adversary as the Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett rocketed down onto the skiff. Aiming his right gauntlet, he blasted his built-in flamethrower at the would-be assassin. Unable to deflect the oncoming flames, the young woman sidestepped the fiery streak and then dropped to one knee, rolling forward, wincing slightly as the edge of the flames just barely singed her hair and dancing costume. From beneath his helmet, Fett screamed when she suddenly dismembered both of his legs with the edge of her blade. He fell to the floor of the skiff as she stood up, the frayed veils of her costume fluttering in the wind.

All of this happened within seconds, with Leia watching in awe as Arica surprisingly took down the lethal bounty hunter. Boba Fett struggled to get up, aiming his blaster with a shaky hand, but the agile dancer slashed the lightsaber across his neck with one clean cut, sending Fett's helmeted head flying down into the sarlaac's tentacled maw. At that moment, Luke leaped onto her skiff.

Knowing his friends were in imminent danger, Luke moved to face this woman on his own, drawing her focus away from the original skiff. However, he failed to protect them from the powerful blast of the sail barge's deck gun that soon followed, short-circuiting the first skiff's anti-gravity generator. The skiff tilted off balance, causing Lando and the remaining guard to fall overboard.

"Chewie! Chewie, what just happened?" Han groaned, rolling up against the railing along with his wookiee companion.

"Han! Chewie!" came the panicked screams below.

"Lando!" Han recognized, hearing his old friend's voice. Still half-blind, he peered over the edge of the skiff and spotted the blurry shape of Calrissian dangling from a towing cable just barely out of the sarlaac's reach.

Poised for attack at any moment on the other skiff, the young Jedi held his chipped and battered pike, facing the deadly redhead.

Her beautiful face masked the coldness in her heart as the young woman smiled wickedly and stared at him with her piercing green eyes. "I am Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand ... sent here to strike you down at my master's command, Skywalker."

"The Emperor..." Luke whispered, realizing this was another of his agents, like Shira Brie, specially trained in the use of the Force. Everything made sense now. "Do what you must, but I am not beaten yet!"

Using the power of the Force, Luke summoned to life the tangled mess of rope behind Mara, manipulating them with his mind to wrap around her legs. Mara tripped and stumbled backward as Luke lunged forward with his pike, jabbing Jade hard in her side and cracking two of her ribs. Mara screamed in pain, lashing out in defense with the lightsaber. Luke quickly stepped back and swung the staff around, knocking the saber hilt from her hand. It slid across the floor to the edge of the skiff, saved at the last moment by Luke's hand reaching out to summon it through the Force. Scrambling to her feet, Mara Jade instantly reached out her own hand, calling the weapon to it with all her strength. The lightsaber froze in mid air, trembling slightly from the invisible forces pulling on it from each end.

"Give up, Skywalker ... unghh ... you can't win," Mara struggled. "I draw strength from the Emperor himself!"

Luke strained with as much exertion, calling to the lightsaber with all his power, gradually urging it closer to him. Behind him the anguished screams of Lando were heard as the sarlaac's tentacled appendage wrapped around his leg and pulled him closer to the pit. Han's voice could be heard yelling at Chewie, desperately trying to reach their friend despite the restriction of their bound hands. Two more blasts of the barge's deck gun zipped through the air, striking the first skiff again and triggering its engine to explode. The whole transport crashed into the sloping sand, followed by the wails of the sarlaac's newest victims rolling down into the hungry jaws of the monstrous creature.

"Unnghh, no ... Chewie ... Han!" Luke cried out, sensing their deaths. "Noooo!"

The Jedi lost control of the struggle, watching his saber fly back into the hand of Mara Jade. Igniting its blade, she slashed the rope entangling her legs and rushed forward. Thinking fast, Luke spotted a blaster in the hand of a dead guard slumped over the skiff's steering control panel. He called it to his hand and fired one shot just as Mara thrust the green blade into Luke's chest.

Luke's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, looking up in stunned silence at the Emperor's Hand. Her face stared down at him with as much pain in her eyes, her mouth trembling as she looked down to discover a smoking hole in her abdomen from the blaster that now lay on the ground beside Luke. Mara stumbled forward into his arms, the lightsaber slipping from her hand and rolling off the edge of the skiff. They held each other in death's embrace, blue eyes staring into green eyes as their glimmer faded.

Mara heard the faint echo of the Emperor's voice in her mind one last time: "You will kill Luke Skywalker."

"Yes ... yes," she whispered as Luke died in her arms. "I did not fail you, my Master..."

Mara slumped over onto the skiff deck beside the dead Jedi as thick black smoke from the smoldering skiff nearby filled the sky.

Several minutes passed as the chaos ended and Jabba's remaining guards on the barge worked to restore order among the panicked passengers. Stricken with overwhelming grief, Princess Leia dropped to her knees, her hands trembling and her head shaking in stunned disbelief. Only once before had she felt this way – when the Death Star had destroyed her home world. But this time, somehow it felt more personal ... more traumatic. Her friends, the man she loved ... all dead. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip, trying to keep from crying.

Busy bellowing orders to his men, Jabba had neglected her for the time being until his cackling kowakian lizard-monkey Salacious Crumb leaped down from his perch next to Leia , as she lay on knees. Salacious jerking Leia's braid and laughing loudly: just as Leia was about to push Salacious to the side. Jabba yanked on Leia's chain. Leia stumbled backward, only to be pulled back by her chain until her naked back pressed up against Jabba's belly. His hot breath filled her nostrils as her tear-filled eyes gazed into the dark copper-red orbs staring menacingly down at her.

Salacious caresses her naked leg, as Leia's rear silk obscenely exposes her round tight buttocks, feeling his hand rub her naked leg, along with Jabba's tail rubbing against her leg, with the tip, going up and down her butt cheeks. Her front silk skirt drapes over her left thigh, exposing her legs. Salacious gropes her inner leg, slowly from her knee working his way up to Leia's gracils.

"Your friends are dead," Jabba's deep intimidating voice rumbled. "Solo ... his wookiee ... the Jedi ... all dead. Nobody can rescue you now," he stated bluntly. "The Empire and your pathetic rebel friends will soon learn of their demise."

Jabba's elongated face widened with a fiendish grin, appreciating the feistiness in the young woman even after all that had just happened. "No, my pet. You will remain here with me, serving me ... pleasing me. As far as the galaxy is concerned, you were executed with your friends."

Leia struggled to keep from breaking down into a sobbing mess as she slowly realized what this meant. Her friends were all gone and her fate was sealed. The Alliance would assume she died with them and not attempt another rescue, especially on the eve of their greatest confrontation with the Empire. Even if they disregarded the reports of what happened, it could be months before they thoroughly investigated Tatooine and found her. Until then, she would remain a prisoner of the hutt – a slave to his perversity with no hope of escape.

"Tonight we feast in celebration of the Jedi's death!" he declared.


End file.
